


Сантехника вызывали?

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Attempt at Humor, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, Gen, Strangers to Lovers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — Ты не заметила, что в последнее время у нас часто выходит из строя кран в ванной? Надеюсь, это не ты ломаешь его, чтобы в очередной раз увидеться с нашим сантехником?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Kudos: 2





	Сантехника вызывали?

Утро четверга в маленькой квартирке Мэри Маргарет началось фантасмагорично.

Обычно Эмма просыпалась только после трех чашек кофе и наспех пережеванного бутерброда. Однако сегодня что-то явно пошло не по плану — Эмма не могла сказать точно, было ли тому виной то, что луна была не в той фазе, или, быть может, это она сегодня не стой ноги встала, — ибо из сладкой сонной неги ее выдернули еще во время утренних водных процедур.

Для Мэри Маргарет утро обычно начиналось с пробуждения ровно в четверть седьмого, после чего девушка бодро шлепала на кухню, дабы сообразить им с Эммой завтрак, дожидаясь пока та освободит ванную. Однако — я ведь уже говорила, что сегодняшнее утро входило в ряд «не приведи господь такое еще раз повторится»? — сегодня царство Морфея она покинула на пять минут раньше, а роль будильника в этот ничем не примечательный четверг взяла на себя сама Эмма, осыпающая ругательствами кран в ванной не хуже пьяного матроса.

— Чертова сантехника! — шипела на водопровод Свон, с перекошенным лицом крутя несчастный вентиль. Кран, страшно кряхтя и кашляя, как бы в отместку плюнул ржавенькой водой ей в лицо, после чего, издав финальное, почти что утробное хлюпанье, окончательно затих.

Это чудо сантехники уже месяц действовало им с Эммой (ну, в основном все же Эмме, конечно) на нервы. Мерное постукивание капель воды о поверхность чугунной ванны стало их личной пыткой, раздражавшей до нервного подергивания глаза. Подругам даже казалось, что этот звук слышался им даже во сне, хотя, конечно, скорее всего слышали они его не во сне, а наяву, находясь в полудреме. Но то, что потекший кран за последние тридцать дней стал самой настоящей проблемой, было очевидно. Их с мисс Свон утренний спор стал довершающим аккордом, окончательно убедившим подруг в том, что здесь не обойтись без помощи профессионала.

— Ты уверена, что справишься до прихода сантехника? — обеспокоенно вопросила Мэри Маргарет, неуверенно топчась у выхода из собственной квартиры. Зная крутой нрав Эммы, Бланшар понимала, что, возможно, оставлять подругу наедине с неисправным краном, не только доставившим ей кучу проблем в виде ошпаренной руки и покрасневшего от попадания в него ржавой воды глаза, но и обеспечившим ей нервный тик и отвратное настроение на весь день, по меньшей мере безрассудно. Она бы и сама осталась проследить за тем, чтобы Свон исправно проследила за ее квартирой до прихода сантехника, но у Мэри Маргарет и без этого был вагон и маленькая тележка проблем с Реджиной: если на не появится на работе сегодня, о работе как таковой можно будет забыть.

— Конечно, Мэри Маргарет, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — Эмма флегматично пережевывала бутерброд, словно это не она с час назад осыпала потекший кран в ванной трехэтажной нецензурной бранью. И это только заставило Мэри Маргарет укрепиться в своих подозрениях, что, возможно, к ее приходу от ванной комнаты вряд ли что-нибудь останется.

— Что же… Тогда я пойду? — неуверенно улыбнулась она, потянувшись к дверной ручке. Эмма кивнула, помахав подруге рукой и вновь принявшись за бутерброд. — Звони если что.

И вновь кивок. Что говорить, Мэри Маргарет Бланшар покинула свою маленькую квартиру-студию с неспокойной душой.

И очень даже зря. Хоть чертов неисправный кран знатно действовал на нервы, его маленькая неисправность предоставила Эмме Свон, помощнице шерифа, делающей за этого самого шерифа большую часть работы, буквально-таки эксклюзивную возможность увильнуть от работы, сославшись на то, что, мол, авария, возможности покинуть их с Мэри Маргарет скромное жилище нет. Грэм, конечно, поворчал, но, пожелав удачи, все-таки дал добро на дневной отгул, и Свон со спокойной душой увалилась на кровать ~~досыпать положенные ей два часа~~ дожидаться водопроводчика там и… совершенно случайно и неожиданно для самой себя все-таки уснула.

Часа три спустя разбудил ее настойчивый стук в дверь. Вновь вырванная из сладкой дремоты («хотя бы не ржавой водой в глаз»), Эмма взглянула на часы и нахмурилась. Обещавший прийти в течение часа сантехник заявился лишь спустя три. Не то чтобы девушка имела что-то против такого вопиющего опоздания, давшего ей возможность хотя бы раз в жизни по-человечески выспаться, но приструнить непунктуального опоздуна все же стоило. Поэтому, нацепив самое недовольное выражение лица, которое имелось в ее арсенале, Свон прошлепала босыми ногами до двери, потянула за ручку и… Встала, словно вкопанная, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что высокий, загорелый мужчина в синей робе, так великолепно оттенявшей его глаза, и есть тот самый сантехник, которого она лично минуту назад собиралась отчитывать. Сил она не наскребла ни на этот аспект их первой встречи, ни на то, чтобы элементарно перестать так на него пялиться.

— Сантехника вызывали? — почему-то эта их почти-немая-сцена очень напомнила ей о _той видеотеке_ , которой ее сокамерница Люсильда покупала у тюремных охранников лишние двадцать минут в душе для себя любимой. Эта мысль ошпарила ее не хуже горячей воды с утра, и Эмма, резко отвернувшись, дабы скрыть подступивший к щекам румянец, выдавила:

— Ага, проходите.

Молодой человек улыбнулся во все тридцать два и прошел в квартиру, даже не потрудившись разуться. А она не потрудилась сделать замечание, открывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба. Она никак не могла понять своей на него реакции, мимолетом отдергивая себя, когда мысли ее уходили в сторону «мне ни капли не интересно, есть ли у него кубики пресса». Черта с два, и что с ней только происходило?

На всю работу у чудо-мастера ушло не больше получаса, после чего он сложил все свои чудо-инструменты в свой красный чудо-ящик, выписал счет за работу и, обворожительно ей, Эмме, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Милая пижама.

После чего дверь за чудо-сантехником захлопнулась, и Свон, наконец, отметила свой нелепый внешний вид: заспанная, лохматая, одетая в странную пижаму, на штанах у которой весело перемигивались белые медведи. Черт его знает, почему, но сгореть со стыда было единственной вещью, которой девушке очень уж хотелось в тот момент.

Следующая их встреча состоялась неделю спустя, когда очередь выходить из строя дошла до крана на кухне. Тогда Эмма, выведав у Мэри Маргарет, что этот водопроводчик — единственный на весь город, удосужилась привести себя в более или менее приличный вид, а по приходу чудо-мастера взяла под контроль свое неожиданное желание растечься от его взгляда в одну большую розовую лужицу и даже перекинулась с ним парочкой колких фраз. Перед уходом же ей выпала возможность пожать ему руку — вернее протез, ее заменяющий. Так из «чудо-мастера» он превратился в «однорукого чудо-мастера».

Третий раз она увидела его мельком, спеша на работу. Потек унитаз, и Мэри Маргарет вновь вызвала сантехника на помощь. В этот раз они лишь обменялись улыбками, и Свон выбежала из квартиры, опаздывая в участок.

В четвертый раз она самостоятельно сломала многострадальный кран в ванной, чтобы получить возможность вновь увидеться с чертовым голубоглазым водопроводчиком.

— Ты не заметила, что в последнее время у нас часто выходит из строя кран в ванной? — заметила Мэри Маргарет, задумчиво вертя в руках смеситель. — Надеюсь, это не ты ломаешь его, чтобы в очередной раз увидеться с нашим сантехником?

Эмма скривилась, изображая оскорбленное достоинство. Внутри же она едва ли в конвульсиях не билась. Все это больше и больше походило на одержимость — ту ее стадию, когда исправить уже ничего нельзя.

Этого Эмма боялась больше всего.

— Хожу к вам как к себе домой, — усмехнулся мужчина в знакомой синей спецовке, разглядывая предмет, который он вынужден был чинить в этот раз. — Мне интересно, каким образом он отвалился?

Эмма пожала плечами, тоже разглядывая несчастный смеситель. Мало того, что оторвала она его с корнем, так еще и прицепила обратно, замотав изолентой в попытке хоть что-то исправить.

— Случайность, — мгновение спустя сказала она. Глупее в жизни она еще ничего не говорила.

К счастью, однорукий чудо-мастер никак такую «случайность» не прокомментировал. Лишь исправно выполнил свою работу и вновь покинул квартиру, как делал, наверное, уже сотни раз. Эмма, вновь улыбаясь в благодарность, закрыла за ним дверь, но тут взгляд ее упал на тумбочку, на которой лежала записка с именем и номером телефона.

— Очень приятно, Киллиан Джонс, — усмехнулась она, про себя думая, что обязательно позвонит.

Но так и не позвонила.

Много воды с их последней встречи утекло, много всего произошло. Да и, признаться, в последний момент Эмма просто струсила, отдергивая руку от телефона каждый раз, когда просыпалось желание набрать его номер. Воздвигнутые ей когда-то стены были выше и крепче, чем она могла преодолеть. Да и было как-то не до свиданий, если честно. Особенно после того, как Проклятие было снято, и ее мир окончательно перевернулся с ног на голову.

Но судьба — странная штука. Свела их в тот момент, когда Спасительница менее всего этого ожидала.

— Капитан Крюк? — иронично приподняла брови она, глядя на его железный крюкообразный протез, заменяющий левую руку. — Серьезно? Наш водопровод чинил Капитан Крюк?

— Забавно, не правда ли? — усмехнулся он, внимательно разглядывая девушку. — У вас он, кстати, как, исправно работает? Ничего не ломается?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась Эмма, отводя глаза.

— Ты не позвонила, — без тени улыбки сказал он.

— Работать-то работает, — Эмма пожала плечами. И улыбнувшись, добавила: — Но всегда можно сломать, ведь так?

Сантехник (или же все-таки теперь уже пират?) громко рассмеялся.

— Не переусердствуй, — подмигнул Джонс. Свон не ответила и, многозначительно улыбнувшись, развернулась, направившись в противоположную сторону.

В этот раз она позвонит.


End file.
